Princess Victoria
Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renée of Meribella, nicknamed Tori, is one of the main protagonists in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. She is a princess who wants to be free of royal duties and dreams to be a popstar. She wished she could have the life of her favorite popstar, Keira. When Keira and Tori met, they used magic to switch their physical appearances so they could trick people into thinking they were each other. While they did this, they learnt new things about themselves, and became good friends. Official Descriptions Personality Tori feels bored and stifled by her very regimented, royal life. She dreams of singing and dancing like her favorite popstar, Keira. She wants to be free of her royal duties, rock out, and have fun. She knows that to be a princess is to live a dream come true but she dreams to have a popstar life so she wouldn't have to be polite and could wear whatever. She's a kind hearted, joyful, cheerful teenage princess. She is good at sarcasm and is also very humorous and sometimes "kid - like" person. However, in the end she understands that she has to appreciate her royal life and becomes more responsible and finally writes the speech she had to. Physical Appearance File:Tori main gown.png|Tori's Regular Gown File:33333333333Tori.png|Tea Party Gown File:4444Tori.png|Short Casual Pink Dress File:1111111111Tori.png|Popstar Outfit Tori has long blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. Apart from their hair color, Tori and Keira are identical. Tori always wears a pink and gold friendship necklace which has three pink hearts in which the middle one is bigger than the other two. In the end when she sings with Keira in the "Finale Medley", Tori wears a wig identical to Keira but in pink color Main Gown It is a pink fuchsia gown. It has some silver sparkly decorations and a pink ribbon as a belt. She wears this dress with a pair of fuchsia high heels that have pink ribbons in them, but sometimes, she wears them with the pink high heeled boots which Keira also wears. She wears this dress most of the time. Tea Party Gown For the tea party, Tori wore a floor-length, silk, fuchsia gown. It has a slight sweetheart neckline with pale pink lace lining it. The neckline of the back of the gown is square shaped. The bodice of the gown has a pale pink flower pattern over it. The sleeves for the gown are short and puffy, with pale pink lining. She also had pale pink gloves to match. There is a pale pink lining for the waist and skirt also. The skirt is full, and the shoes Tori wore were fuchsia open-toed heels with a ribbon on them. Blair Willows wore this same outfit in Barbie: Princess Charm School. Casual Dress It is a short pink dress. It has a blue belt with a pink heart. The top of it is one-handed and sparkly. She wears them only during the "Princess & Popstar Finale Medley". She wears this dress with the pink high heels which she wears during most of the movie. Popstar Dress It is the same as the dress Keira wore after she transformed during her first concert in Meribella. Tori wore a pink wig, her dress has a pink sparkly top with a blue shade. The other part of the dress is blue with a transparent pink part. When Tori wears it the dress has a fuchsia part that is connected with its belt. She wears it with a pair of pink high heel boots. Gallery Quotes *''"Oh,' 'she doesn't get her feelings, Meredith! The main thing is... wasn't that great?"'' *''"Now, you both better scoot to your rooms, Aunty A will be stomping her way up Anger Avenue any minute!"'' *''"Forgive me, Aunt Amelia... I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all!"'' *''"You're Keira... I am absolutely your very biggest fan ever!"'' *''"I'm no performer. I'd be'' freaked to face a real audience!" *''"So that's how you make those quick changes... A magic microphone! I have something like that..."'' *''"Ready for an awesome entrance... Princess?"'' *''"And... if the princess could speak, which she can't, because she's... ah, uh... speechless, she would say that you're being a... a royal party popper!"'' *''"Can you keep a secret? A mondo, big one?"'' *''"And I must've tried on every single one of your costumes! Poor Nora is convinced you've gone loco!"'' *''"Oh! Thank you, with lovely stationary?"'' *''"It'd be magical! I get to be a popstar for a whole day! And you get to be a princess......." '' *''"Uh... sort of, except the part after 'Ladies and gentlemen'..."'' *''"In fact,Princess Tori,in particular is really awesome,and often misunderstood, mostly by her aunt!"'' *"I'm His Majesty... Her Majesty...Your... Never mind! I'll drive it myself!" *''"That was close! I thought she'd ground us both!"'' *''"How about tomorrow? We could change places in the morning and spend the whole day being each other"'' *''"Keira, wouldn't it be amazing just for one day to take a break from being you?"'' Songs Songs that Tori had sung or took part in *Here I Am (Tori Version) *I Wish I Had Her Life *To Be A Princess/To Be A Popstar *Perfect Day *Princess and Popstar Finale Medley *Here I Am/Princesses Just Want To Have Fun *Princesses Just Want To Have Fun Trivia *Tori's favorite music video by Keira is "Here I Am". *Tori's hairstyle and crown are very similar to Clara's ones. *Both Tori and Princess Anneliese have a deceased parent. Anneliese lost her father while Tori lost her mother. *Tori's dress at the tea party is the same Blair Willows wears in the "On Top Of The World" montage in Barbie: Princess Charm School. *Tori shares one of her full names with Renée from Barbie and The Three Musketeers. *In some storybooks, Tori is shown wearing the pink wig when she is disguised as Keira. *The transforming doll has a blue sparkling headband in Tori's popstar look, though in the movie she simply wears her usual princess tiara. She has this headband also in the storybooks. *In the storybook, DVD cover, and the doll, Tori wears a pink tiara. In the movie, she wears a golden tiara. *A 2D image of Tori can be seen in some current Barbie doll's boxes, just in different crown and jewelries. *Both Tori and Princess Alexa from Barbie and The Secret Door prefer to doing anything that they want rather than doing their royal duties. Both princesses also must be speech as the part of the royal duties, and at the end of their movies, they give the speech. See Also Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar Characters Category:Princesses Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Motherless Characters Category:Royalty Category:Sisters Category:Magic Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Musicians Category:Rich characters Category:Siblings